Gotcha!
by toomanytickles
Summary: Phil is tired of Dan's mischievous pranks just for the sake of his videos. Unbeknownst to Dan, he plans for revenge.


Phil had known Dan was planning it for days.

It was right there on his twitter homepage: "Think I should do another prank video, guys? Someone better watch out ;) AmazingPhil"

It was taunting him. It was pissing him off. It was making him _anxious _off all things. That tweet was posted by Dan nearly five days ago, yet he hadn't even done anything suspicious. Phil didn't even think Dan had filmed the intro. Although Dan was careful when it came to scaring Phil on camera, as he always fussed over the smallest of paper cuts or pinches when it came to his beloved boyfriend, Phil wasn't one to exactly enjoy surprises. So, here he sat nowadays, either in his room or the lounge, with his eyes flickering around in paranoia.

Dan was waiting for his moment to strike. Phil just knew it.

There was always the possibility that Dan was simply teasing Phil and the fans just to put him on edge, but he shrugged that idea off with a grunt.

Phil knew that sitting on his bed with his back scrunched up wasn't the best position to be in, even if he didn't dare step foot out of the safety of his room. He knew he had to come out some time, and his stomach was nearly screeching in hunger. Phil sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, stretched, and opened the door.

Biggest mistake of his life.

"GOTCHA!"

Phil couldn't even open his eyes because the pie tin was still attached to his face, even when the pressure of Dan's hand pulled away. He heard cackling laughter as he tried to register what the hell just happened. Once he wiped his fingers across his eyes and opened them did he realize what happened: the camera was in the corner down the hall, a now-empty pie crust lay on the floor by his feet, and one Dan Howell was doubled-over in hysterics at the 'best classic prank ever'.

Phil wiped all gooey whipped cream from his eyes and glared at Dan until the other stopped laughing. Dan bit his lip, holding back more laughter.

"I'm sorry, Phil. It had to be done! Don't tell me you didn't see it coming!" Dan snickered, making Phil glare even more.

"You think that's funny? I'll give you something to laugh at." Phil snarled, taking big steps towards Dan.

The brunet could only widen his eyes a bit before Phil forced him against the wall, their lips tangling together harshly and the sweet whipped cream melting with them into the kiss.

"You're going to regret this." Phil growled, pulling back from the kiss and making Dan shrink a little in submissiveness. "Your room. Middle of the bed. Shirt off."

"Just my-?"

"_Now._"

Dan didn't question him any further and eagerly dashed off to his room, not looking back once after grabbing his camera and turning it off on the way. Phil smirked to himself and headed to the bathroom to clean up. All special nights were like this: they never knew who would dominate, but when the moment came, neither objected to how the night went. But tonight would be different. Dan had no idea what Phil actually had in mind.

Phil finished cleaning off the whipped from his face the mess from the hall before pulling off his shirt to lead Dan on bit. He bit his lip happily as he made his way into Dan's bedroom, seeing his boyfriend laying back on the bed, shirtless.

"Hands up." Phil demanded, rooting through the drawer until he found the handcuffs they used all too often. Dan eyed them excitedly as he lifted his arms and Phil couldn't help but think it was adorable; Dan could be amused by the things he liked quite easily.

Phil chuckled and wrapped the cuffs through the headboard, clipping Dan's wrists in.

"You've been bad, Dan. I told you I didn't like you pranking me." Phil warned with a growl.

Dan smirked cheekily, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know. What are you gonna do about it?" He always loved riling Phil up with his words.

"Maybe I'll get my revenge tonight."

Phil smiled, twirling his fingers in Dan's already-curling hair. Dan tilted his head back and sighed happily, enjoying the feeling. Phil quickly pulled away, heading to the other side of the room to the dresser and looked through the bottom drawer. He sifted among the few toys they had and and smiled evilly at one still in the packaging. He picked it up and kicked the drawer shut, turning back to the bed. Dan's smile dropped at Phil's look.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Just going to have some fun."

Phil smirked as Dan's facial expression turned to one of panic as Phil pulled out the object: a feathered wand, something they had picked up for the fun of it one day. Phil wasn't exactly sure when they'd use it, or even how, but the idea of it amused him and he was more than ecstatic to use it today.

Dan started squirming on the bed, pulling at his arms.

"Wait, Phil, I-"

"You what?"

Phil twirled the toy in his fingers and approached the bed, dangling the feathers just above Dan's torso. Dan squirmed more in anticipation and yanked at the cuffs, giggles getting louder until he was almost laughing outright. Phil new more than anyone that Dan hated anticipation, and he couldn't help but use it for his amusement and advantage.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Phil smiled at the wide smile on Dan's face, his lips quivering as they tried to hold back the giggles.

"Whoops!" Phil teased, dropping the wand until the feathers barely brushed Dan's ribs. Dan shrieked when he thought Phil was suddenly going to attack but resorted back to giggles as he felt the light sensations.

"Phiiiil, please!" He squeaked, body shaking as he waited for Phil to either let him go or get it over with. "Let me go! I'm so so so sorry!"

"Hmmm, no."

The shrieks were more than likely heard throughout the entire _building_, Phil decided when he finally started brushing back and forth with the feathers. He knew that Dan was pretty ticklish, but the nerves and lack of protection probably made the situation that much worse for Dan.

"Aww, look how cute." Phil teased with a coo, moving the feathers in circles quickly over Dan's ribs and chest, making the boy squirm and shout, giggles interrupting any sane thought immediately.

"WAIT WAIT PHIL PLEEEASE!" Dan squealed when the feathers touched his armpit, causing Phil to linger the tickling in that spot.

"Please what?" Phil snickered at him, sitting on the bed next to a wiggling Dan. He pretended as though he had and sudden realization. "Oh, wait, I get it! You want me to go to your tickle spot!"

"NO!" Dan almost screamed, yanking at the cuffs and cheeks already bright red, body trembling.

"Oh, I think you do!" Phil slowly dragged the feathers from the top of Dan's chest downward, occasionally stopping to make a sweeping motion and making Dan try to roll away.

"DOOOOON'T!" Dan squeaked and squealed, trying anything from yanking his arms to unsuccessfully biting back giggles just to make it all _stop_. "STOOOP!"

"Ohhh, 'don't stop'? Alrighty, then!" Phil teased, bringing the feather wand down quickly to sweep just under Dan's belly button.

Dan absolutely _convulsed_, making his hips buck upward, stomach shoot in, and a high pitched squeal escape his lips. Phil cackled evilly, abandoning the feather touches and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist.

Dan shook his head quickly in protest and was about to plead, but it was drowned out by the suddenly silent laughs from the raspberry after raspberry on his lower stomach.

It was only about ten minutes later, after some absolute 'torture' and more merciful touches in less ticklish places, that Phil finally sat up, taking his hands off Dan completely.

"I-I ha-hate y-y-you…" Dan breathed, sweat slick on his skin and limbs limp. His body occasionally trembled in the aftershocks, eyes watching in caution at Phil's fingers so close to his body.

"No more." Phil held up his hands in surrender, keeping them from Dan's body. He smiled gently. "I promise, okay?"

He leaned over, causing Dan to flinch cautiously at the sudden movements and Phil to stroke his hair soothingly as he undid the restraints. He helped Dan lower his arms and smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Don't act like you don't like my tickles." Phil teased and smirked, pecking Dan's lips and standing.

Dan blushed harshly in surprise. "I-I do not!"

Phil simply rolled his eyes and kissed Dan's forehead, bringing the duvet up so Dan could rest. He nuzzled his cheek before heading to the door, smirking.

"Oh, and one more thing… 'Gotcha!'" He mocked Dan's earlier phrase, dashing into the hall.

Phil couldn't help but laugh at the 'Fuck you!' resonating down their hallway.


End file.
